Twin Stones
by 1foxgirl05
Summary: Inu and the gane discover two demon girls loked in hate for each other. What happens now one knows!
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Lets goooooo!

---Remember this is my first Fan Fiction story ----

**Twin Stones**

!warning this story my contain lemons, bad language, and bad spelling!-

Key

"" – speech/talking

- thoughts

-- -narrator –that's me

-sound of some thing hit some thing you see what I mean.

Oh! And I Abbreviate names so it's easer.

What in Sam hello!

-Chapter 1- Twin stones-

- We find Inu. And the gang walking down another dame path.-

Kag:"Inu. I'm getting tiered why don't we just stop for a while?"

Inu:"Dame Kag! This is the third time today how many breaks do you need?

Kag:"SSSSS IIIII"

Inu:"NO, don't you even think about it, fine!"

- Kag smiled and sat down on a rock by the path. Songo, Miroku, shippo, and Kirara joined.-

Inu:"Are you rested enough yet."

Shipo:"why is he in such a hurry? It's not like we are in a hurry to get some were."

Miroku:"Last night it was half a moon right? So it can't be new."

Songo:"get your hand off my ass pervert"

SLAP

Miroku:" That wasn't me!"

Songo:" Who was it then? Kag?"

- Songo looked behind her. Then saw kirara asleep next to her but.-

Songo:"kirara! Hehehe, sorry monk"

-you know I've never herd her say Miroku's name-

Inu:" Are you all rested yet?"

Kag:" Why are you in such a hurry?"

-beref silens-

Inu:" I just wa'na go ok"

Kag:" fine"

-Mean while we fine a evil Naraku plotting his next move-

Naraku+ What shall I do Inu has yet again foiled my plans to destroy him.+

-Naraku tips of over a rock-

Naraku:" What the Hello, what is this."

- He picked up what looked to be a toy shaped like a tube. He pulled it apart and out came a scroll of some sort. He glanced over it and smirked evilly-

* * *

Hope you liked it so fare sorry but you'll have to read more later ok, Review pleases!


	2. Chapter 2

Hay! Thank you for reading sorry if the first chapter was kind of short I'll make this one longer ok! Pleas fill free to review it! You can tell me if you hate it I don't mind. I'll cry thou! But oh well!

Here goes!

**Twin Stones**

**Chapter 2**

-We find the evil Naraku in a pretty rugged terrain today. What could he be up to? I sheer as hell don't know. But he kind of looks lost.-

Naraku: "Where the hell is it, that stupid map" –he look pissed too-

Mean While

- Inu and the gang had just woke up from a long night of fighting between Kag and Inu. -

Songo: "Pleases stop fighting you to. Let's go!"

Miroku: "hummm! Not again what is it this time?"

Inu: "What that smell it's"

Miroku: "hum? A demonic oar I can cense it, not to far from hear"

Kag: "I cense it too, what could it be?"

Inu: "Naraku!"

Shippo: "It can't be!"

-Inu sprinted towards the smell of Naraku-

Kag: "Inu No! Wait for us"

Mean While

Naraku: "finnaly I fond it, The Evil Hibiki Twins"

-Ok! Here is the low down on the Hibiki Twins, long ago these two sisters loved each other but, one day a something happened. Something that turned them agents each other. They distorted many villages and kill many people while trying to kill each other. Kasumi and Nabiki one day while in the mist of fighting were looked in stone by good and noble women.-

Naraku: "I have come to free you Hibiki sisters, and in exchange I want you to kill Inu."

- silence-

-Inu and the gang spot Naraku near what looks like a rock-

Kag: "why is he talking to a rock? Has he gone nuts?"

Miroku: "He is up to something evil"

-Inu rusted toward Naraku-

Inu+ This is my chance finally+

Inu: "Die you evil Basterd DIE!

-Naraku ternd and with a blink of an eye he was gone.-

Inu: "were the hel"

SLAM

-oooo! Ouch that's got of hurt, a lot. He slammed into the rock really hard-

Kag: "Inu you stupid ass, you ok!"

-She is still mad at the fact he has been an ass, all morning.-

Inu: "What the hell was that?"

- he looked up and their stood a statute of to girls one with curly hair and kimono on, and another with a long braid running all the way to her but, she had a warriors armor on they bough appeared to be fox demons around Inu age.-

Kag: "Wow it almost looks real!"

crack

Kag: "Inu you broke it!"

crack, crack, crack-I think I over dosed on the cracks-

- Suddenly a hand bussed throw the crack, the hand suddenly became a hole arm, till before them stood two girls both almost identical. Ok just so you know Kasumi is the one with cruelly hair and Nabiki is the one in the warriors outfit.-

The twins: "What happened?"

Nabiki: "Who the hell are you?"

Kasumi: "Why do you want to know their names your just going to kill them any ways?"

Nabiki: "What is your name demon?"

Inu: "Inu, and this is Kag, Songo, Shippo, and Mirohu"

Inu: "and I am the only one who is going to kill any one arrowed here!"

Nabiki: "Well it is my honor to meet you Inu, my hero, My name is Nabiki and this worthless crap is my twin Kasumi"

Kasumi: "Look who talking, I'm not crap you are!"

**You like it! Tell me if you do!**


End file.
